


Fridge Space

by nellipot



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, after that first kiss, they have zero boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellipot/pseuds/nellipot
Summary: A few times where Armie and Timothee are way too comfortable with each other, and probably a little bit in love too.





	Fridge Space

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where everything’s the same except people know how to say what they feel (lol) 
> 
> This is my first fic! hope you like it!

Their first kiss is on the grass in the warm air of Crema. Timmy’s been here for a _month_ now and he’s antsy enough already, showing Armie places he’s been and saying things he’s only been able to think to himself for as long as he’s been here. They only properly met a few days ago, but obviously that fact had no affect on Luca, who brought them out onto the grass and nonchalantly picked the make out scene for them to rehearse. 

Timmy’s right arm is pressed into his side as he lies there facing Armie, trying not to let his eyes go wide as he stares at Armie’s mouth, and Armie’s eyes, and then his mouth again, but also not wanting them to get all squinty from how much he isn’t letting them go wide. There is a rock pressing into his wrist he is trying not to think about and Armie quickly glances up at Luca as a plea for direction but gets nothing from it, so he purses his lips, furrows his brow and gives Timmy a small nod that he takes as “here we go”. 

They get closer and closer, and Timmy props up on his elbow to sort of hunch into Armie’s lips, hand feeling like a weight as it goes up to settle on Armie’s cheek, his chin tilted a little too toward the sky. 

Armie’s lips are lips, which makes him feel silly to think, as if he had expected them to feel like anything else, but it is a relief none the less. He closes his eyes, parts his mouth so they’ll fit together right and lingers like that, a few lazy kisses again and again until he gets used to it. He gets comfortable enough to swipe his tongue along Armie’s bottom lip and begins stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. Armie reaches a hand over to place onto Timmy’s hip and touches the skin where his shirt has ridden up. 

It’s a good kiss, gentle and predictable which is what Timmy needs out of it, but Luca stops them after a few seconds and they break apart.

“No, no, no,” he shakes his head. “This is not passionate. You are in love and you are tense with unsaid feelings, you need to kiss like this.” He nods for them to go on with these instructions. 

They look at each other and raise their eyebrows. Timmy nods and cups his hands to clap like he’s riling everybody up in a big huddle. 

“Alriiight let’s do this” he says and laughs with his mouth open to fill the air. It makes Armie grin with crinkly eyes and he pushes Timmy’s hands down to stop the clapping. Then, everything doesn’t seem like an obligation anymore. 

Timmy eyes Armie’s mouth quickly and licks his lips before falling into him, no longer allowing a gap between their bodies. His hand goes in Armie’s hair and on the back of his neck and its fun to see how far he can go with it, because the ice has definitely been broken. There’s no sense that anything is off limits. 

Armie pulls Timmy into him by his lower back and slinks his hand up his shirt, their legs tangling with each other along with their tongues. Timmy thinks of what more he could do to show Luca his passion, then turns himself so he is on top of Armie, straddling his hips. He looks down at Armie, noses touching, smiles because he’s smiling up at him too, and kisses him with his eyes wide open. 

Timmy smiles more in between each one, because how crazy is it that he’s here in the grass with Armie Hammer, no space between them as he licks into his mouth over and over. Armie’s hands are gripped into his shorts and moving up and down his back and it’s so easy to do this now, even though it’s just the second time, because he didn’t know how far to go with this before. Now he knows that Luca is trusting them with this story, and that he can trust Armie not to pull back or flinch when he opens himself up like this, becomes vulnerable and needy and soft. This is what they are here to do and they will do it well. 

It takes a while before they realize Luca has left, and they look at each other and laugh with their eyes wide, still pressed together because now it would feel weird not to be. Timmy hides himself in Armie’s neck and laughs a little longer before rolling off of him and sticking his hand out to pull him up. 

“You’re a good kisser” Timmy laughs into Armie’s shoulder, raising his eyebrows up and down. 

“What was your name again?” Armie grins and pokes Timmy’s cheek. Timmy soaks up the tingles his arms gets when it brushes Armie while they walk.

“No but- yeah, no really it was- it was-” Timmy’s looking down at the ground and scrunching his face trying to describe the warmth he never knew he needed. 

“Yes. No, yes, exactly,” Armie tries to meet Timmy’s eyes and they stop in their steps. “I get it. And I wasn’t even worried about whether you got it too, it’s, it’s just working, and I’m not even afraid of it”

“Yes! yes,” Timmy’s eyes are wide and his hand is squeezing Armie’s bicep, “Yes.” he says one more time. They keep walking. 

It’s like a switch got turned off and any tension they would need to have even just out of courtesy never shows up. Timmy’s awkward, he’s always awkward, but it’s never because of what he and Armie are doing to each other while filming. It’s a dance between them - he rocks into Armie and wraps both arms around his neck, Armie bites at the skin there. He gets Armie’s face in his hands and kisses him sloppy and insisting, Armie grabs onto his hips and holds him like he’ll never get enough. 

——

Armie collapses on Timmy’s bare chest and rests his chin there, looking up at Timmy through his eyelashes and smiling. The crew is setting up the next shot with a different angle, so it’s going to take a little before they are ready for another take. People had offered them robes to cover up for the first few but they kept declining. “We’re doing another one in five seconds anyway,” Armie assured to them. 

“What are you thinking about?” Armie asks, and Timmy watches his mouth move funny as he tries to form the question still propped on his chest. He looks like a puppet, he thinks. Timmy’s hand is thrown over his head as he looks down at Armie, the other mindlessly tracing the line from Armie’s shoulder to his neck. 

“I was calculating how long it will be before both my legs fall asleep because a big beautiful man is lying all over them” Timmy laughs the laugh that makes his mouth open and his eyes close. 

“You lost me at big and beautiful” Armie waggles his eyebrows, but starts to roll off of Timmy anyways. 

“No, no please don’t, I like you here” Timmy pouts and tugs Armie’s hand to try to roll him back on top of him. He doesn’t ever want Armie to feel like he’s unwanted someplace, because that is never the case. Armie deserves all the love. He is so good, and caring, and he puts people at ease in a way Timmy can’t. Armie always knows the right thing to say and Timmy wishes that was something he could learn. 

Armie frowns when he hears Timmy joke about himself cruelly, or when Timmy backtracks to remind everyone how unqualified he thinks he is. He strokes Timmy’s short curls back and shakes his head. “You’re who I want to be when I grow up Tim, every part of you is who I want to be” he always says, bringing Timmy close and resting his lips on his forehead. And what is Timmy suppose to do with that? Who wouldn’t fall even just a little bit in love with Armie Hammer?

With Armie he is able to be exactly himself, say whatever is on his mind, do anything that is on his mind and know he doesn’t have to hesitate. Every take they have Timmy puts his whole heart into, and Armie always picks up where he’s going. Armie gets how Timmy thinks, and his response is always just as enthusiastic. 

So Timmy tugs, tries to bring Armie back to him unabashedly, because it’s never hard to show his feelings when he’s around Armie. Armie grins but stays on his side facing Timmy, and they lay there, inches apart. “I like knowing what you like” Armie whispers, with adoration that’s hard for Timmy to lie in. Nevertheless, he curls in closer and smiles. “Well I like turtles, Urdle the turtle especially, and I like you, and that’s all I can think of right now” Armie laughs and now Luca’s there giving them his suggestions for the next take. Timmy slides his shirt back on and they’re rolling again. 

He straddles Armie while he’s sitting up on the bed, and Armie just inhales his whole body. Timmy tips his head back as kisses go from his stomach to his neck and behind his ear and then finally his mouth, and he welcomes Armie back easily there, clutching onto him in a way he knows Elio would too, like he can’t soak him up enough. Armie’s hands wander up and down his back, big and strong and grounding, then go up in his hair and tug a little. Timmy likes that too, so he tells him later. 

——

“I like when you put your hands in my hair and pull.” Timmy says when they’re on the couch going over lines for the next day. He’s not even embarrassed when he says it.

“You think I don’t know that?” Armie questions, eyebrows up.

“How could you know that?!” 

“Timmy, I’m literally playing with your hair right now, and you’ve been moaning for 3 minutes.” 

Timmy looks up at Armie from where he’s lying across the man’s lap. Armie’s fingers are scratching at his scalp while he looks at his script in his other hand, squinting pensively. 

“Wow you’re good” Timmy moans again, and Armie chuckles, still focused on his lines. 

“Well tell me what you like then, so I can make you moan too.” Timmy says, starting to sit up.

“But I just figured this out on my own, because I’m like, a genius, so why should I just _tell_ you what I like?” Armie asks.

Timmy grins wickedly. He looks down and starts playing with the hem of Armie’s shirt. “You’ve got me there, pal. I guess I’m just going to figure it out for myself.” His hands stroke at Armie’s sides under his shirt, thumbing over his ribs, and he looks Armie in the eyes. Armie lifts his eyebrows like a dare, then shrugs and goes back to his reading. 

Timmy quickly pushes back Armie’s shirt and rakes his teeth over where his hands just were. He feels the muscle there immediately go tighter, restraining. He chuckles and licks up to flick his tongue over a nipple and suck hard, just to see what will happen.

He likes being able to explore Armie’s body to see what makes him feel good. He’s gotten to know Armie by now, has seen all of his charming smiles. They’re calculated and easy, like he’s always holding back some kind of emotion. Timmy wants to make Armie fall apart. 

As his tongue lazes up and down Armie’s nipple between sucks he can feel the vibration Armie’s body is making, like he wants to eat out of his skin. When Timmy takes his tongue off of him for a second too long he feels Armie arch up for more contact before instantly retreating, like he forgot what he was doing. 

He looks up at Armie around the t-shirt that’s bunched up by his collarbone by now and sees him with his eyes closed, both arms flexed into fists on the couch still clutching at his script. He tries to keep his breath even but Timmy can see his chest rising and falling.

At this point Timmy’s not even focusing on his goal anymore, he just likes watching Armie poorly feign disinterest. 

He kisses up to Armie’s collarbone and licks at his throat. Armie’s squirming now and Timmy can feel his breaths getting quicker, his script slipping onto the floor. It’s Timmy’s mouth behind his ear and faint graze of his earlobe that does it.

“ _Fuck_ ” Armie says, defeated, and grabs Timmy’s hair to keep him there. 

“Hmm,” Timmy mouths into his neck, “Seems like I’ve just extended my stay in this spot here” His hands are bracketing Armie on the couch, knee creeping up onto the man’s thigh. 

“Just - just don’t stop” Armie says, grasping onto Timmy’s wrist, no longer hiding the desire in his voice, in his touch.

“Made me work for it, didn’t you,” Timmy says, dragging his bottom lip up Armie’s neck and ending in a slow suck. “Maybe you should have to work a little bit for me”

“Please” Armie strains, eyes closed, and he’s panting so prettily under Timmy, begging him for more that he can’t help but give in, nibble at Armie some more until his head lulls back on the couch and “Tim, Tim, Tim” comes out of him in long awaited moans. Timmy draws back with a kiss to his cheek and a smile.

“I like when you say please,” Timmy says when Armie finally looks at him. Armie rolls his eyes nonchalantly but its hard to take him seriously looking so blushed and disheveled. Timmy laughs at the look of him but is cut off when Armie gets a good grip in his hair and pulls. Timmy moans loudly with his eyes closed, arching into Armie with his whole body.

Armie smiles wide and shakes his head, brings Timmy’s ear close to his lips. “Too. Easy.” He says, and reaches to the ground to pick up the fallen and crumpled script. 

“I’ve got my moves now too old man, don’t make me leave a bruise.” Timmy settles himself back onto Armies lap, puts his hands under his head and closes his eyes. He knocks his head into Armie’s wrist enough times to get him to continue petting his curls. 

 

——

 

When they’re doing the scene at Monet’s berm, Armie’s other hand balls into a fist every time Timmy practices sucking on his finger, and Timmy feigns innocence as he lies there in the grass.

“I’m- Timmy, no I’m only- fuck, I’m _tracing_ your lips just- give me” Armie argues insistently but never fully pulls his finger away. Timmy’s holding his hand up to his mouth as he swirls his tongue around Armies pointer, looking up at Armie with wide eyes and trying to pry his middle finger up to fit between his lips too. 

“I know that _you_ know I like this too much, and you know what’s going to happen!” Armie complains but he’s smiling, and Timmy finally lets off just to say, “Oh, I’m counting on it” before sucking them down again to the knuckle. 

It drove Armie crazy, watching his finger disappear into Timmy’s mouth, so it became Timmy's favorite game. He would try to do it in the most public places possible just to watch Armie fail at keeping up his composure. 

“You would totally be the one to get the nose bleed, you know” 

“Shut up.”

Its breezy and warm outside lying there, and it brings Timmy back to their first kiss together. It’s been easy from the start but even easier now since then, because there have been _so_ many more kisses. Kisses in Luca’s house on the couch, trying to get that look he keeps describing from that obscure movie he showed them last night. Kisses sloppily placed on cheeks to detangle themselves when it’s getting late, when Timmy keeps thinking I see you _everyday_ , how are you not tired of me yet? Kisses in the corner of the set, when they don’t feel like themselves (or their characters? Whose to tell which is which) and they need something to bring them back to that effortless affection.

Timmy drags his tongue up the side of Armie’s finger before bringing the mans hand down to hold on his chest. He smiles up at him.

“How do you wanna kiss today?”

“Surprise me”

——

There came a point where it felt weird not to kiss when they were alone, like a missing period at the end of their sentence. They were close, close, close all day, and it was hard to pull back from it without some learned tendencies, maybe even desires. 

The day they shoot the peach scene Timmy can’t stop curling into Armie in their cab ride home. When they get to the apartment building, he follows Armie up the stairs like a lost puppy until the man reaches back and takes his hand, pulls him towards his room to wind down.

It’s not like Timmy feels like Elio does, it’s that he _had_ to feel like Elio does, for hours, so spent and so in love that he doesn’t know what to do with it other than burst into tears. He needs Armie (Oliver?) to cling on to until he remembers who he is again, and like always, the man knows without even asking. 

They stand in the middle of the room of the small Italian apartment, fingers squeezing where they’re interlocked. Timmy gets the touch he craves by lining their bodies together and resting his cheek on Armie’s chest, Armie’s chin on the top of his head. Every part of him is touching Armie, a continuation of the day they just spent in each other’s arms, the older man now still having to console him even though the cameras are off. 

“You did so good,” Armie whispers, and Timmy feels his deep voice vibrate through him.

“It was... a lot” 

“I know,”

Timmy sighs, rolling his face into Armie’s shirt.

“Here,” Armie lifts Timmy’s head up and kisses him softly, giving him this like his words weren’t enough to offer. Timmy accepts it gratefully, somehow feeling the absence of Armie’s lips the deeper the kiss gets. When they pull apart Armie pets his cheek, and Timmy nods, keeps nodding and doesn’t know what for.

——

The comforting kisses turn long and unhurried throughout the weeks, unstructured but always well received. Timmy likes having Armie to turn to at the end of the day to talk to about everything, and to kiss if they feel like it. It just gets added on to them, their relationship already having been too intimate beforehand to really question it.

It had been one of those days they got to laze around, too cloudy to shoot, so the schedule got pushed back by a few hours. Timmy goes over to Armie’s place anyway, and starts getting restless when the second movie gets put in. 

He smashes his nose into Armie’s shoulder and nuzzles his face there, letting out a groan. Armie chuckles and reaches his arm down from the top of the sofa into Timmy’s shirt, rubbing slow circles on his back. 

“Am I not entertaining you enough? Is there a game on my phone you want me to download?” Armie teases. 

“Shut up,” Timmy says, but it’s muffled coming from behind Armies t-shirt. He cranes his neck to pepper kisses up the side of Armie’s throat, and Armie tilts his head back welcomingly. He hums softly and turns to lift Timmy’s chin, catching his lips lazily. 

It’s Timmy who deepens it, strokes Armie’s face from temple to jaw and runs his fingers through his hair. He licks into Armie’s mouth hungrily. When Armie wraps his arms around Timmy’s small waist and pulls him into his lap, Timmy moans at being manhandled so easily. 

He dares to start rocking their bodies together rhythmically, mouth open and hands still in Armie’s hair. It feels right, sliding up and down Armie like this, he doesn’t think about it too hard. Through half lidded eyes he sees Armie looking up at him in wonder. 

“You’re so needy today,” he says, starting to buck up into Timmy’s thrusts. “You’re not even hiding it.”

“Don’t have to” Timmy says, resting their foreheads together. He brings Armies finger up to his lips and sucks down to the second knuckle. Armie watches Timmy’s soft mouth swallow his finger and whimpers, his breathing starting to speed up. 

“Tim I think we should-” his sentence is interrupted with a loud moan and his head tips back, so Timmy sucks at his collar bone instead and licks up his neck. Armie’s vibrating underneath him, hands clutching Timmy’s arms and he’s lost in their movement for a second before his breath hitches and he freezes.

“I’m gonna come if we don’t stop right now” Armie breathes out, looking down helplessly at where his crotch is lined up with Timmy’s as if trying to damn it. 

Timmy’s heart speeds up and his ears go hot. They kiss and they tease but it’s never gone further. He knows what they were just doing, knows what it can lead to, but it’s never something he’s considered outside of the moment. 

The fact he can do this to Armie, almost get him to come in his shorts because he’s so turned on, sets his whole body on fire. Armie should feel safe with him, understand that Timmy always feels the same. He looks into Armie’s eyes as he reaches in between them, cupping the tent in his shorts. 

“You don’t want to let me see you come?” Timmy whispers boldly. He can feel the outline of his dick in his shorts, and Armie whines as Timmy strokes it teasingly.

“Of fucking course that’s what you say.” His face is wincing as if in pain, but the way he bucks up into it tells Timmy otherwise.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing but only gets braver as he watches Armie go from shocked and short breathed to open mouthed and moaning. Timmy gets close enough that his whispers can tickle Armie’s face.

“I thought my ass against your dick was saying enough.” He’s being smug now, but he has all the power in this moment and he’s reveling in it. He moves back so he can yank down the front of Armie’s shorts and licks his hand.

“Oh my god, Timmy, please –” Armie strains as he watches Timmy get his hand around him. He’s making to crawl up the side of the couch, like it feels so good he has to get away. His cock is thick and hot in Timmy’s hand, foreign but familiar at the same time. Timmy’s first strokes are tentative but soon get faster and more skilled.

“You feel so good in my hand,” his words are muffled because he’s mouthing just under Armie’s ear. “I bet you would taste good in my mouth too.” 

And just like that Armie is coming, rutting up into Timmy’s hand messily, moaning between each breath. He’s holding Timmy’s head there in his neck, other hand clutching up and down Timmy’s back. Timmy feels it all over his fingers and breathes Armie in, wanting to know exactly what he smells like when he comes apart. 

Armie’s still writhing under Timmy’s hand when Timmy detaches himself from his neck with a kiss to his collarbone. “That. Was so hot.” Timmy breathes out, and kisses every part of Armie’s face desperately, stroking him softly as he comes down. Armie smiles a little late, like he’s just now registering words. 

Timmy’s aching by now. He gets to his knees on the couch and pushes his shorts down unevenly with one hand. The come on his hand is rubbed hastily onto his dick as he strokes himself fast and shameless, making needy noises. Armie almost chokes as he watches him. 

“Fuck, baby, slow down” Armie immediately grabs the backs of Timmy’s thighs and starts kissing at his hips. He licks the spot where Timmy’s thigh meets his groin and sucks at the soft skin. Timmy’s whimpering now, curling over in pleasure. Armie knocks Timmy’s hand out of the way and feels his own come sliding on Timmy’s dick, looks up at him in awe.

“You look so good like this,” Timmy nods frantically at the praise, thrusting up into Armie’s hand. 

Armie pumps his hand faster and greedier, his face so close to Timmy’s dick. Timmy knows now that he needs this, the teasing and the fond and the touching and the Armie. He comes with his mouth open and eyebrows raised, watches some of it spurt onto Armie’s cheek and Armie push it into his mouth with his finger. 

“Holy fuck,” Timmy’s breathless, holds Armie’s face in his hands and bends to catch his lips, needing to feel them on his. It’s sloppy and impatient, and he curls into Armie’s lap to get a better angle after a while. They stay like that, kissing gently with Timmy folded into Armie’s chest.

He brings their foreheads together and they’re smiling at each other, then laughing, hands roaming each other’s faces with the softest touches. 

“Can we do that again?” Timmy asks with his fingers ghosting over the stubble on Armie’s chin.

Armie raises one eyebrow and squints thoughtfully. “I don’t think I would mind” he finally says, breaking into a smile.

I love you a little bit, Timmy thinks in his head, so he says it out loud. “I love knowing what you love” Armie whispers. 

——

They’re walking through the streets from dinner, only a couple days after they’re sequential first and second kisses. Armie puts his arm around Timmy’s shoulders and Timmy kisses his fingers absentmindedly while he talks. 

Armie stops talking and it looks like his face is melting off his head, he’s smiling so hard. So Timmy does it again with a grin. He keeps doing it, when he sees Armie at craft service between takes, on the couch at midnight after having one of Luca’s loud get togethers, or just before he leaves to go to his room. He’ll draw Armie’s hand up to his mouth and look up at him while he kisses his fingers just to see that melting smile come onto Armie’s face again. As the the weeks go on, it becomes something he’s not even trying to get a reaction from anymore, just a habit, like saying I love you before hanging up a phone. 

It’s just like how Armie started kissing his neck, exaggerated and loud whenever he passed, with both hands cupping each side as he smashed his lips just under Timmy’s jaw. But now, it’s quick and open-mouthed right where his neck and shoulder meets, then Armie’s walking to where he’s going again. Sometimes he’ll skim his hand over Timmy’s hip when he does it, and it runs all the way across his lower back as he walks by. 

It must seem odd to people that see them, what they have with each other. This movie has made it so there is nothing they feel they need to hide. They do what makes them feel good, and what makes the other feel good, because there is so much admiration and then desire to make each other as happy as they can. They have too much love leftovers and too little fridge space, so they eat it up before it goes to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by how I _actually_ have no room in my fridge. Also, I like the idea of Timmy not really being the dominating one, but being so open and loving that he accidentally is. Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
